subdued in stars hollow
by Bess
Summary: a year and a half later Tristan returns with some interesing news, NOT A TRORY!!! Dean is the best!!!!!!!!
1. he's bbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccckkkkkkk...

I don't own Gilmore girls or anything. I'm just trying to avoid doing my homework  
  
  
  
"I'd kiss you goodbye but your boyfriend's watching."  
  
Those were the last words he said to me. That is, the last words he said to me until half an hour ago. Half an hour ago when I stepped on his foot getting on to the bus. The bus that I take everyday. To Hartford. To Chilton. To hell. I stepped onto the bus and he was there. Sitting in the back, his hair cut for Military School. I wanted to talk to him. But I didn't. I haven't seen him since that night he left. Almost a year and a half ago.  
  
Tristan was mean to me from the minute I started at Chilton. Calling me Mary and insulting my boyfriend. Dean. My true love. I never thought I'd see him again. But there he was.  
  
"Hey Mary." It wasn't arrogant. Not mean and self-centered. This was a different Tristan. I calmer Tristan. I didn't know this Tristan.  
  
"Hi. I haven't seen you in ages. Back at Chilton?" I didn't really know what else to say. What else was there to say?  
  
"Yea, my old man pulled me out of the Academy when I started getting good reports. Said I'd be right back in if I started up with my nonsense again. He's making me live here in Stars Hollow."  
  
"Not in Hartford? Where are you staying?" I was genuinely concerned. If he was on the street.well, no one was on the street in Stars Hollow, but still.  
  
"I'm staying with the grocer, Taylor.Doose?"  
  
"Yup, he's the grocer alright. Is he making you work in the store?"  
  
"Yea, I start today." Uh oh. Dean is still the box boy there.  
  
"You aren't going to beat Dean up.are you?" Please say no, please say no.  
  
"No." One syllable. That's all that came out. After that big hoopla right before he left, and at the Winter Formal? This really was a new Tristan.  
  
We didn't talk for the rest of the ride. He wasn't in any of my classes, I didn't see him until the bus ride home. The initial shock that he was back had faded, but I realized when the market came into sight that I should probably warn Dean. Running off the bus as soon as it stopped I raced to meet Dean at Stars Hollow High.  
  
"Hi!" He ran over to me and gave me a quick kiss. Before he said anything else I interrupted.  
  
"Tristan is back." Please don't go crazy, please don't go crazy.  
  
"Okay. It's not like I'm ever going to see hi-" he stopped when he saw me shaking my head. "What?"  
  
"He's back and he's living with Taylor, and working with you." I waited for the yelling to start.it didn't.  
  
"Okay. We can deal with this. We don't have to talk to him or anything. Well, I might have to, I'm going to be working with him. We can just avoid him at all costs." THANK GOD!!!!!!!!!  
  
"I knew you'd understand." I gave Dean a quick kiss. "I promised I'd help Lane with her Trig homework, I'll meet you at Luke's at 8, right?"  
  
"Yea, 8, I gotta go to work. I'll see you later."  
  
  
  
Please don't flame, I don't take criticism very well. Lol 


	2. working with the enemy

Thanks for all the reviews. If you didn't read what I wrote in the review section: this takes place a year and a half after Tristan left.  
  
By the way, this part is from Dean's pov.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I have to work with him. Not only do I have to work with him, Taylor just asked me to "Show him the ropes." This is Stars Hollow, there are no "ropes." You put things on the shelf, that's about it. The only thing you have to be careful about is avoiding Miss Patty, and I'm not warning him about that, he can find out for himself.  
  
I'm going to try to be nice. Not because I want to but because Rory wants me to. I trust her, and I know that she doesn't in particular like him, plus he seems different. He didn't even insult me. I have to admit it was a somewhat hard (alright, VERY hard,) not to punch him in the nose, but I've succeeded for the past three hours, I think I can make it five more minutes.  
  
*2 minutes later*  
  
I really want to hit him. I really want to hit him. But I won't, I promised Rory I'd be nice. Besides, he hasn't done anything to me. Well, he's done a lot to me, but that was in the past. I'm forgiving and forgetting. Forgiving and forgetting.  
  
*3 minutes later*  
  
It's 6:30, finally I can get out of here. "Hey Taylor, I'm off."  
  
"Would you mind showing Tristan how to get to Luke's, I would, but I have to finish this order. Oh, and could you give this to Luke?" It was a poster for Miss Patty's annual get together. Loud music, alcohol for the adults, and people celebrating. Everything Luke hates.  
  
"I don't think he's gonna be willing to put this up." I was telling the truth, I honestly was, and Taylor knew it.  
  
"Ask Lorelai to do it. He's completely in love with her, it shouldn't be a problem." Now he was telling the honest truth, and everybody knew it, well, everybody except one notable exception, Lorelai.  
  
"Alright."  
  
I gathered Tristan and we were out the door. I didn't talk to him during the walk, and when we got to Luke's he actually thanked me. I noticed Lorelai and Rory inside, and headed in. Luckily Luke was in the back. "Hey, Lorelai? Could you get Luke to put this in the window?" I waved the poster in front of her.  
  
"Sure, but why can't you ask him?"  
  
"Um." Something told me that now was not the best time to tell Lorelai that one of her best friends was completely in love with her. "I have to go, and since you're here, well, it only makes sense." Putting the poster down on the counter I quickly kissed Rory goodbye and headed out.  
  
Outside I met Tristan, still standing there, as if he needed an invitation to go in. "You know, in Stars Hollow you're allowed to enter diners. They don't check ID. They don't even serve alcohol."  
  
"I'm going in."  
  
"If you're going in then why are you standing outside in the cold?"  
  
"I'm going in, I'm just adjusting to the temperature out here so that when I come back out it won't seem as cold."  
  
"Good excuse. See you tomorrow." I watched as he headed inside, walking straight to the counter and avoiding looking at Rory.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Up next will be Tristan's pov. I'll be back with more soon. Please don't flame. 


	3. hitching a ride to prison

Hey, you know the drill, NOTHING belongs to me. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Remember, not a TRORY! I'm all for Dean and Rory, unless they break up and Dean comes to date me!!!!  
  
Tristan's pov.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Why here? Of all the places, why did my dad choose Stars Hollow. The town I've heard about. The town I've dreamed of living in for the past 2 ½ years, why? I know this sounds ridiculous, if I've dreamed of living here shouldn't I be happy? Well, I'm not. How am I supposed to act around Rory?  
  
I'm standing in Luke's, Rory is a few feet to the right of me, and I can feel the eyes of everyone in this town boring through the back of my head. It's like they're waiting for me to mess up. Waiting for me to commit a crime.  
  
I hand this Luke guy the money and turn to head out the door. "Hey Tristan!" It's Rory. What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? The thought enters my head to make a break for it, but that would be ridiculous. I can talk to her, I just gotta face my fears.  
  
"Hi Rory."  
  
In the background I can hear whispering. "That's Tristan?" "I always pictured someone more . dangerous." "Why's his hair cut like that?"  
  
I want to throw out an average 'Tristan' remark. "So you've been talking about me?" But I don't. I've changed, and seeing Rory is not going to send me back to my old self. So instead I say, "'sup?"  
  
"Not much, I was just wondering if you wanted a ride to school on Monday? Mom's driving me, and it would probably quicker than the bus." Again I want to throw something out there, "trying to spend more time with me?" but again, I don't.  
  
"Sure. Probably more convenient. Well . I gotta get going, promised Taylor I'd come right back." Not. I've barely talked to Taylor. He showed me the room I'd be staying in, told me to see Dean about any problems I had, and then he left.  
  
"I guess I'll see you later." I've already noticed how small this town is. Everyone knows everyone, it's a little annoying.  
  
As I head out the door I hear Lorelai whisper. "Why didn't you tell me that Tristan was hot?" I couldn't help but smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know this one's short. The next one will be longer. I'd promise, but then I might get writer's block and you'll all get mad. Thanks for the reviews. More soon. 


End file.
